bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Throwback
Play through 70 extra strong rounds. Go through all 5 games. (And 2 other sections!) It's extra hard, are you ready? All towers and Bloons will be styled like they were in the game. Upgrades are restricted to 1/1 until later. You start at the Btd1 track. Every time you switch tracks, you get a 102% refund of all your towers and a return of all your agents. Starting money is 500$. Starting heath is 3.This mission plays on medium. RBE Btd1 Section 1. 13 Super Clustered reds 2. 33 Super Clustered reds 3. 22 Super Clustered blues 4. 10 Super Clustered regen greens 5. 10 camo greens 6. 5 Spring Bloons 7. 5 Lead Bloons 8. 30 super clustered greens 9. 10 Black Bloons (1100 cash reward) 10. A level 1 Vortex Btd2 Section (Changes to Btd2's easy map.) 11. 3 zebras 12. 4 zebras 13. 4 leads 14. 2 rainbows. 15. 3 rainbows. 16. 60 pinks. 17. 2 ceramics 18. 1 Cermanic, 2 rainbows, 4 zebras, 8 leads, 16 blacks, 16 whites, 32 pinks, 64 yellows, 128 greens. 19. 128 yellows, 128 pinks. (600 cash reward) 20. A level 3 Dreadbloon Btd3 Section (Changes to Track 6) (Towers are now limited to 2/2) 21. 2 ceramics, 4 rainbows, 10 zebras, 10 Leads, 20 whites, 25 blacks, 69 pinks, 180 yellows, 400 Greens, 676 blues. 777 reds. 22. 3 MOABs 23. 1 Red 24. 1000 greens. 25. 5 MOABS, 400 Leads 26. 1 BFB 27. 22 Super clustered Camo Regen Ceramics. 28. 3 BFBs 29. 6 BFBs (800 cash reward) 30. A level 5 Vortex and a level 5 Dread Bloon Btd 4 Section (Changes to World Tour) (Towers now limited to 4/0) 31. 60 Camo Leads 32. 10 MOABs 33. ? 34. 350 Regen Camo Spring Bloons 35. 140 Rainbows 36. 800 Pinks, 1600 Yellows, 3 MOABs 37. 3 ZOMGs 38. 3 ZOMGs, 12 BFBs, 24 MOABs 39. 10 ZOMGs 40. 2 level 7 Bloonariuses BTD5 section (Changes to Main Street) (Towers Limited to 4/4) 41. 140 clustered ceramics 42. 200 Rainbows 43. 35 MOABs 44. 20 MOABs, 10 BFBs, 1 DDT 45. ? 46. ? 47. 24 DTTs 48. 24 DTTs, 24 MOABs 49. A ZOMG but its children are camo regen. 50. ? BCOW A (Changes to Conspiracy Theory) 51. 27 DTTs, 8 BFBs 52. 13 BFBs, 30 MOABs, 3 DTTs 53. 70 MOABs 54. 6 T.M.O.Fs 55. 40 DTTs 56. 3000 Camo Regen Black Bloons 57. ? 58. ? 59. 700 Cermanics 60. ? BCOW B (Changes to Grass, Water and Void) (Towers are limited to 5/5) 61. 1 Red Bloon Tips *On early rounds, road items are a must. Trivia BGM BTD 1 section : Super Bomberman World 2 BTD 2 section : Super Bomberman 3 World 2 BTD 3 section : Bomberman '94 Vexin Volcano BTD 4 section :Super Bomberman 2 World 5 BTD 5 section : Super Bomberman 4 World 4 BCOW A section : Super Bomberman 5 World 4 BCOW B section : Super Bomberman 4 : Battle Solo Category:Special Missions